


I said goodbye when I shouldn't have said it

by sirensangel



Series: of mechs and music [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hello I'm back with more starscream fics, Hopefully not too OOC, Pity Party, They have some fun, With a side of angst, and karaoke !, because I'm in a committed relationship with angst, drunk schenanigans, i don't know the difference and by this point im too scared to ask, mentions of abuse, or amusement park, rated M for megatron cameo, rated M for some...stuff, reader spends the day in a carnival with starscream, they go to the movies too, this is just pure fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensangel/pseuds/sirensangel
Summary: “ Starscream.” You asked into the dark. “ What are you doing in my kitchen?”You flicked the lights on. The seeker hissed, grumbling to himself before plopping onto a chair. “What does it look like, fleshbag ?”You scowled at his insult, purposely swinging your purse against his head as you squeezed through the spaces to get to the fridge. You ignored his cry, rummaging through the cans. “ It’s only six p.m you fucking alcoholic.”(Reader throws a pity party with Starscream before taking him out to cheer him up.)
Relationships: Starscream/Reader, Starscream/you
Series: of mechs and music [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766410
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	I said goodbye when I shouldn't have said it

**Author's Note:**

> the song that inspired this work is Blue by Marina and the Diamonds

_**TW: mentions of abuse**_

* * *

“ Starscream.” You asked into the dark. “ What are you doing in my kitchen?”

You flicked the lights on. The seeker hissed, grumbling to himself before plopping onto a chair. “What does it look like, fleshbag ?”

You scowled at his insult, purposely swinging your purse against his head as you squeezed through the spaces to get to the fridge. You ignored his cry, rummaging through the cans. “ It’s only six p.m you fucking alcoholic.”

Opening a can of beer, you slide on the seat next to him. Your one-room apartment was cozy, but ever since one extraterrestrial robot – “ I’m not a robot! How dare you. If you need to call me something at least call me a Mech.” – started couch surfing, it was starting to feel crowded. He popped the cube open, chugging the blue liquid. You gave him a disgusted look, before breaking your chopsticks to dig into your take out. “ What is it this time?”

“ That’s none of your concern.” He spat.

“ Well, it’s starting to sound like it because the last time I checked you’ve been crashing in my apartment for months now !”

“ I don’t do it on a daily basis.”

“ Still, if you’re going to bring all of that negative energy here at least come up with a good explanation.” You chewed on your food, waiting for him to say something – anything. The kitty – yes, _kitty_ , clock on the wall ticked by, its stuttering fingers reminding you that you should change its batteries soon.

Starscream followed your gaze, wincing at the offending piece as if he has a personal vendetta against its dangling tail and googly eyes. – “ _Your taste of décor is horrid. What is this supposed to be, a chronometer_?”

“ What was that?” You asked, leaning to catch his muttering.

“ I said slagging Prime and his fragging canons !” He shot up, pushing the table under him. “ Not to mention Dreadwing and his – “

You listened to him rant, digging through the box as he rambled on. You nodded every once in a while, agreeing to things you don’t even understand – “ Oh, yeah, hmm. Fuck Optimus. Yeah. I agree.” He waved his hands around, pacing around your pantry. Considering the size of your kitchen, he could only go back and forth, yelling at your ceiling. A few drops of alcohol – or high grade, as he called it, sloshed onto the floor. He ignored your complaints, continuing to fume like there’s no tomorrow.

“ And finally to the Pit with Megatron !” He huffed. “ After everything I’ve done for the Decepticon cause! He wonders why I deserted him when all he does is take out his anger on me, the slagging warmonger could at least show a little respect to his second in command! Can you imagine – “

“ Wait.” You interrupted, yet he waved you off.

“ Can’t he see how ingenious I am? I single-handedly plotted the fall of Hydraux plateau, I obliterated the spaceport by Vos and vanquished the spark of the Autobot Cliffjumper! Yet I am the one who gets a beating for his mistakes? I – “

“ Starscream stop.” You reached out to grab his wrists, steadying him. He stared at you, ready to pull away when you lowered your voice.

“ You were abused?”

You could hear the rush of cars below the window, the sound of rubber burning against tires filtering through the air. He searched your eyes, freeing his hands. “ What does it matter to you? As I was – “

“ It matters a lot to me.”

He scoffed.“ We’re not friends.”

“ Yeah maybe not. Maybe I just let you crash into my apartment for shits and giggles. Maybe I just let you sleep here whenever you complain about how cold your ‘secret base’ is because I’m terrified you’ll kill me. Maybe I just let you do shit like this because I’m bored. Maybe.” You sighed. “ Or maybe it’s because I know you’re not as bad as you say you are.”

The first time he came into your life was two months ago, when the leaves were starting to fall and the wind was starting to pick up, he crashed – literally, crashed into your car. He had plummeted from the sky like a comet, instead of driving away like a rational person, you stayed where you were to take a closer look at the falling object. Before you can digest the fact that it’s heading your way, he had wrecked the roof of your car – sending you against the driver’s seat. After one bloody nose and thirty minutes of screaming, you managed to haul him inside your _Toyota Camry._

You were petrified, shivering the whole way home. Yet, you knew you couldn’t just leave him to die in the middle of the street. A saner part of you have reasoned that it was the government’s responsibility, not yours – then again, you never trusted the government. Out of sympathy, you didn’t want him to become some Area 51 science experiment, and so he awoke on your couch the next day. You would have tolerated him more if it wasn’t the fact that he almost transformed into a thirty feet tall alien inside your living room – the only thing that stopped him from desecrating your overpriced apartment was the fact that he didn’t have the energy for it. – “ I’ve displaced my mass to conserve energy. I would explain it down to the basics, but your little human mind would probably explode at the theory. Agh! Why are you hitting me with a sweeper– stop !”

After you nursed him back to health – or rather force him to get better so you can kick him out, he’s been dropping by often. At first, he did it under the guise of threat. – “ Foolish human! You think I’ll let you go unharmed ?”

“ Uh,” You wiped your eyes, blinking under the night. “ Yeah? I mean what do you gain out of killing me?”

After that, both of you stared at each other for a couple of minutes – and you started to catch on the fact that he’s not as bad as he says he is when you realize he showed up at your door. He even _knocked_. It’s true, he has scratched you once and knocked over several plates, but deep down – under all that layer of egoistic charm and shrewd scheming, he was just one lonely asshole with a superiority complex.

You almost pitied him – almost. But after what he just said, everything started to _make sense_.

“ You called me a bastard once.” He retaliated.

“ You _are_ a bastard Starscream.” You put aside your meal. “ Now sit down and tell me what happened.”

* * *

You nursed your near-empty can, staring at the wooden surface. He had finished talking minutes ago, but the weight of his words still hung in the air. The air was starting to grow hotter, the changing season urging everyone to throw away their coats. He was regarding you, waiting for your reaction. Only when you flickered your eyes to meet his did he finally move, rolling his shoulders. “ Satisfied?”

“ I’m not asking out of curiosity.”

“ Then why are you asking,” He scoffed. “ Out of pity?”

You gulped the remaining liquid before tossing it into the trash. “ I may not know how it feels. But, if anything, what Megatron did to you was wrong. No amount of excuse can justify otherwise. I mean – “ You straightened, combing through your hair. “ You’re at war. I get it. And from how you’re telling the story, you guys might even be the bad guys. For all I know, I’m sheltering an enemy of the state! One thing I’m sure of though, is that no matter how shitty you think you are – or anyone thinks you are, no one deserves that kind of abuse. Not even you.”

He stared at his claws.

" I'm sorry for my teasing too." You winced at the memory of all your playful shovings and nudging.

He jeered, " You call that teasing? I could barely feel a thing."

Although his tone was spiteful, the look in his eyes was sincere enough to make you believe his words. You exhaled at this, smiling. Relieved to hear that you weren't hurting him, you end your little speech by standing up. “ C’mon."

“ What?” He asked and you laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

“ You know what day it is?”

“ No.” He replied. You went to your room, rummaging through the closet. He followed, inching closer from outside. He jumped to catch the coat you tossed him – “That belongs to my ex. Put it on, we’re going out.”

“ Ha !” Starscream rolled out the garment. “ Do you _really_ think you can fool anyone with this disguise? Honestly, woman, did your carrier dropped you on your helm when you were a sparkling?”

“ Can it, fly-boy.” You rolled your eyes. “ It’s Halloween. How do you explain how I’m home just in time to catch you lurking? It’s a public holiday.”

“ What does this have to do with the disguise?”

You emerged out of your room in a suit and tie. He eyed the black shades you wore, grimacing. “ For someone who’s trying to conquer my planet, you seem to know jack-shit about my culture. That’s low, even for you.” You placed the fedora on his head, straightening your tie. “ Halloween is the only night where everyone will be dressed head to toe in costumes. If we were to walk down the streets right now, no one will suspect a thing. If anything, they’ll think you’re really into the Halloween spirit.”

You know you’ve caught the seeker’s interest when he raised his brow at you. He examined the back of his claws. “ Ah. I see. You humans will think I am dressed for the occasion?”

“ Exactly.” You nodded, putting on a pair of shoes. “ People can dress up as anything they want. In our case, we’re _Men in Black_.”

“ What?”

“ It’s a movie about aliens and secret agents – I’m the secret agent, you’re the alien.” You patted his shoulder, and he brushed off your fingers. “ Okay?”

“ Very well. And what exactly are we going to do?”

You knew this level of compliance is mostly thanks to the high-grade in his system. Now that he’s tipsy enough to admit that he wants a distraction, you’re more than happy to give it. Deep down, you knew the Mech is curious about human culture – after all, he _is_ a scientist. You could tell from the moment you exit the building. He was looking at the streetlights in interest if not awe, taking the time to critique – and occasionally praise the costumes they’ve passed by on the streets.

Thankfully, you lived in the city. After a moment’s walk, you reached the theaters. Immediately, you were hit with the smell of popcorn, the bustling noise cocooning the two of you as you approached the locket. Initially, he was apprehensive about the whole idea – until someone complimented his wings. From there, he confidently took the lead, almost forgetting that he has no idea where he’s heading.

“ Hi!” You greeted the woman, pulling Starscream close. “ Two tickets for _Halloween_ please.”

She grinned at the two of you, adjusting the cat headband. “ Oh, you’re lucky! I’ve got two seats left just for you. Amazing costumes by the way.”

“ Thanks! Also, can we get a couple’s discount?” You smiled sweetly, wrapping an arm around Starscream’s. The Mech narrowed his eyes at you, opening his mouth to complain, only to be cut off by the cashier.

“ Of course! All you need to do is have your picture taken in the booth on the left, and with that, I can count in your discount.” At this you dragged him to the booth, standing behind another pair.

“ W-what is the meaning of this?” He hissed, wings twitching.

“ I’m not made of money, Starscream.” You argued, lowering your voice. “ Just play along so I can get that discount.”

“ Pathetic.”

You nudged his foot.

He opened his mouth to protest, and you took this as your chance to pull him in front of the camera. “ Say cheese !” You followed the photographer’s instructions, holding the playful signs. Before the third picture, Starscream had snatched a pair of decorative glasses – and you laughed at the ‘stars’ in his eyes. “ Starscream you look ridiculous!”

“ Shut it human. Just admit I look better than you.”

The man stuck their picture on the wall, adding it to the collection of polaroids. The two of you head to the theater, settling into your seats. You chewed on your popcorn, bragging about how it wasn’t going to scare you – much to everyone’s surprise, it scared _both_ of you. You and Starscream screamed at the same time, jumping along to the scares. You fell into a fit of giggles, hitting him – “ Shh Starscream, you’re too loud!”

“ You’re the one to talk, fleshling!” He hissed, ignoring the glare the man on his left gave him. “ I only screamed because you screamed!”

Once the credits rolled, you clapped with the rest of the audience. Starscream tried to feign indifference, but you knew he had enjoyed the gorefest – “ I must give credit to your human serial killers. This…Michael Myers made the movie enjoyable.”

“ So you enjoyed it?”

“ Hardly.” He sneered.

“ Oh, just wait for what I have planned.” You tugged him along, crossing the street. He turned to the direction of your apartment, before furrowing his brows at you. “ You mean we’re not done?”

You threw your hand up, spinning. The streetlights above you cast a yellow glow above the pavements. The cars passing by blew your hair back, letting it fall messily against your shoulders. Starscream found himself staring, watching you laugh.

“ It’s Halloween !” You pulled both his hands. “ We deserve a little fun, _you_ deserve a little fun.”

With that, he allowed you to guide him to the carnival. Faint music could be heard from beyond the tall gates, paired with the occasional happy screams piercing the air. Closer to the entrance, the massive structures of the rides could be seen: a rollercoaster, a big wheel. Below, younger children stood watching, eating their sweets and snacks. Ice creams wobbled perilously over the cones and dripped down their small fingers as they melted. Starscream winced at this.

You let out a shrewd grin. “ Which one do you want to try first?”

“ An amusement park ?” He crossed his arms. “ What you have here is nothing compared to Cybertron's Six Lasers. What makes you think I’ll find it enjoyable?”

“ Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

You could picture the vein atop his head twitching, his wings fluttering in annoyance. “ Scared ?” He huffed, “ Is that a challenge, human?”

You shrugged. “ If you’re scared, I guess I’ll go alone.”

“ Over my sparkless body !” He pulled your arm, leading the way. You didn’t bother to hide your amusement, following after him. The first ride he went for was the coaster, and you knew you were in a world of trouble when he grinned at you.

“ I don’t like that look.” You shrunk back, watching the car ascend into the air. “ You’re smiling.”

“ If you think this would frighten me then you are gravely mistaken, human.” He chuckled. “ Have you forgotten that I am a seeker?”

Your expression fell and you mentally slapped yourself, letting your head hit the chair. “ Shit – how can I forget that? Now I’m just going to look like an idiot screaming myself.”

“ Are you afraid?” He taunted.

You could feel the cart tipping higher and higher, gravity pulling you deeper against the seat. You let your eyes fall to the side – a stupid move, considering that now you have an entire view of the park. Vertigo already creeping into the back of your mind. “ Not a chance.”

“ You may hold my hand if you’re afraid.” He purred.

At this you laughed, only to have it cut off by your screaming as you plunged down. You must have underestimated the fall because your heart was hammering against your chest – your stomach curling as the ride made a sharp turn. Instinctively, your hands reached out – trying to grab onto something, anything. Once the cart stopped you were shaking, face buried against Starscream’s side. The asshole was howling, laughing as you glared at him. You pulled the fedora - how it had stayed on, you have no idea - down to his eyes, dragging yourself away from him. “ You jerk!”

You continued to bicker, bantering back and forth as you hold a cotton candy between your fingers. He eyed the sweet, plucking a piece to examine it – “ Where I come from, pink is not a color to be carelessly associated with…candy.”

“ Oh?” You chewed, feeling the sugar dissolve in your mouth. He watched you from his peripheral. Your eyes were wandering all over the place, jumping from one charming thing to another. The fountain of lights reflected against your irises. He pried his gaze away.

“ Yes.” He cleared his throat, “ It’s odd that you find it appetizing when pink symbolizes – “

You gasped, pointing ahead. “ We have to try that.”

His shoulders dropped. “ Do you have any idea how wrong that looks?”

“ C’mon.” You tugged. When he relented, you wrap an arm around his. “ Also, sorry for interrupting. What were you saying? It symbolizes…?”

He blinked. “ You were – you were paying attention?”

“ Of course !” You chuckled. “ Why wouldn’t I?”

He examined you, narrowing his eyes. You remained unaffected, urging him to continue. “ Well?”

The grass crunched underneath your shoes. There have been several people who have come to take pictures with him, to which he had declined – “ I would rather go to the Pit than have Soundwave find I was ever here.” You were nearing the next attraction, and so he let you finish your snack before explaining. “ It is the color of our blood.”

At this you did a double-take at the trashcan, shoving him. “ Ugh! You waited until I’m done with it, didn’t you? I feel awful – gross.”

He smirked. “ We wouldn’t want food to go to waste.”

Once he was strapped inside the bumper car, he shot you a defeated look. “ This is ridiculous.”

You were indeed laughing at him, bending over the wheel. Even with his mass displaced, he was still tall – tall enough that his legs squished itself against his chest. “ How do I even operate this blasted thing !” You drove up to him, pointing from your car – “ There’s a pedal, there, you see? Yep, and you just pull this and – “

He bumped into you, hard. Your car jolted backward, and this time it was his turn to laugh.

“ Oh," You declared. " _This is war_.”

For the next few minutes, you chased one another around the ring, ignoring the stares people gave you. You threw your head back when you pushed him into a corner, letting your hands fly into the air. He was cursing by this point, in both human and Cybertronian – pointing his finger at you accusingly. “You cheated !”

“ How do I even cheat in bumper cars?” You said in between laughs. “ No. I have – I have a better idea.” You wheezed, hopping out of your car. “Let’s team-up. You and me, no funny business. Imagine how many people we can bump together. Join me, join my empire.”

You clenched your fist against your heart for dramatic effect. “ Join the Darkside, Starscream.”

He raised a brow at you, smirking. “ Is that your idea of a speech?”

“ Is it working?” You shot back.

He gave his answer by hopping into a vacant two-seated car. You were squealing, holding the wheel with him. – “ There! Corner them !” At his command, you swerved, boxing a couple. They clapped, tipping their heads at you as you all laughed. Intoxicated by victory, the two of you dominated the arena. He was cheering in his seat, pumping his fist into the air. You swept your hair away from your face, the lights around you dancing – red, yellow, blue. “ How’s that, commander Starscream?”

You mocked a salute, straightening to puff your chest out playfully. He showed his teeth – looking at you in a way you cannot describe. “ Not bad, soldier.”

His eyes landed on your cheeks, and he examined the bloom of red. You didn’t want the moment to end. Unfortunately, your time has expired and both of you were shooed by the staff. Much to the other players’ relief, the two of you complied, hurriedly making your way to the next game. With each passing hour, the more that Starscream allowed himself to enjoy the moment – slowly slipping away from his cold demeanor.

No longer did he bother to hide his amusement, being the one to now drag you to places. You had challenged him to win you something, and although he knew you just wanted a prize, he complied – not passing the opportunity to show you just how good of a marksman he is.

He shoved the stuffed eagle into your hands, puffing out his chest. “ Ha! If you thought that was a challenge, then you must have underestimated me. A mistake.”

You admired the plushie, grinning at him. “ A mistake indeed.”

You even took him to a fortune teller. – “ _Please_. I don’t believe in such things.” Yet, the moment the lady opened her mouth, he had wordlessly agreed to everything she said. The old woman remained unamused, unfolding a card to warn him of grave danger. He gasped, engaging her with questions. – “ Do you hear that? It must be Megatron !” You rolled your eyes at this, laughing to yourself. Halfway through the reading, the lady had charged you for another dollar, and Starscream, the _idiot_ \- had forced you to forfeit your money. – “ I need to know what happens next !”

You complied, only so you can see his reaction. You note how animated he was – carving each curve of his brow and twitch of his finger into your mind. He was gazing into the crystal ball, which was basically water mixed with a shitload of glitter. Yet, he doesn’t know that. You relaxed against the chair, taking in the sight. Once he was satisfied, you both exit the tent, diving back into the commotion.

“ I thought you hate humans? Suddenly you trust them now?”

He sneered. “ Hardly. I still hate humans.”

“ All of them?” You asked.

He stared at you. “ Maybe not all of them.”

Your heart fluttered.

“ She was tolerable.”

You jabbed an elbow against his side. The autumn wind was picking up, reminding you of why everyone loved the season. It was the only time of the year where the days are short to make way for longer nights.

He chuckled beside you, and you let yourself smile.

* * *

You finished the night by introducing him to karaoke. At first, as usual, he had complained. – “ How do you expect me to know any human songs?”

“ Starscream.” You deadpanned. “ Don’t come in here and tell me you haven’t at least listened to _one_ Earth music. Don’t lie.”

You held out the mic, staring him down. The Mech relented, plucking it from her hands. At this, you turned on the speakers, letting the music drift into the air. He refused to accompany you in dancing, ignoring your awful singing. You jumped up the table, gesturing for him to join you – at this, he spared you a glance. “ You’re wasting your breath.”

At his response, you ignored him for a while, acting as if he wasn’t in the room. This seemed to agitate him, especially when you moved on to the more…racier songs. Several cans of beer surrounded your legs, but that didn’t stop you from singing. You pulled on the wire, twirling it. He could see the thin sheen of sweat coating your skin, the way your hair plastered itself against your nape.

You beckoned him closer with a finger, swaying your hips against the beat.

“ What are you playing at, human?”

You moved your shoulders, draping your jacket onto the couch. Now that your sleeves are free, you rolled them up to your elbows, unbuttoning your collar to toss your tie aside. “ C’mon commander. Are you scared of dancing?”

“ You’re bating me.” He sneered, leaning back onto the couch.

“ Is it working?” You put on your shades in one swift movement, squatting on the table to extend a hand.

He stared at it, only to swat it away. He rose from his seat, stepping onto the table. You were thankful it was made out of something harder than glass, allowing him to slot himself in front of you. He pulled you up to your feet, leaning to your ear, dangerously close to the pulse point by your neck. “ Is this what you want?”

The alcohol in your bloodstream urged you to move, and you did, guiding his hands to your hips. You weren’t surprised at the initial awkwardness, watching him struggle to follow your lead. Until he caught you off guard by pressing himself against you, the grip around your waist tightening – squeezing out a sigh from you.

He chuckled at this, his teeth grazing the shell of your ear.

You shivered.

When the video clip ended, the room was plunged by momentary darkness, the music fading into the background. The colorful strobe lights flickered around you, bouncing off your skin and onto his shoulders. You slide your hands over them, tipping your head up. You challenged his gaze, refusing to shy away from the intensity of his optics – they were blood red, and in the shadows, they gleamed like gems.

There was something sinful in the way his fingers stroked your hips, his claws grazing your waist through the hem of your pants. You swore you caught the way his eyes lit up at the sensation, his wings shivering. Your shirt, now tucked out of your belt from all the moving, gave enough room for him to drag his thumb across the skin.

You sighed, feeling his knee brush against your inner thigh –

“ Starscream.” You squirmed, “You’re teasing.”

He regarded you for a moment.

“ And you’re intoxicated.”

With that he pulled away, breaking the spell. He gave you no room to feel embarrassed, stepping off the table to pick up a mic. “ Play a song. I’m not finished with you yet.”

At this, you grinned, typing in the words.

* * *

“ Did you have fun?”

You had your jacket draped around your shoulders, the wind skimming the hem. Your fingers tried to comb the stray strands of hair away, sputtering when one entered your mouth. At this, Starscream rolled his eyes, shifting against you. “ It was surprisingly tolerable.”

You were sitting atop a hill, overlooking the view. If someone had told you, you’ll be breaking into a mini-golf course with a sentient being from outer space, you would’ve laughed it off. Yet here you are, swallowing your words as the leaves above you murmured into the night. He was watching the way the lights ripple against the water, the pond eerily still.

“ Good. Because I don’t think we’ll be seeing each other again.”

At this, he craned his neck to look down at you. The fact that he had allowed you to lean against his side was weird enough, him actually looking upset at the mention of you leaving was starting to feel like a hallucination. _What was in that cotton candy_? “ I’m moving away. My mother…she’s sick. I want to take care of her, so I’m flying to my hometown in two days.”

You ignored his staring. “ You can continue to store you Energon in my apartment, if you want to. I’m selling it, but I don’t think anyone’s going to buy it anytime soon. I’ll be bringing the clock with me, by the way, so one less thing to worry about.”

When his silence prolonged itself, you raised your head at him. “ Are you upset?”

He snapped back to reality, removing his gaze. “ Upset? Please, by all means, go find someone else to pester.”

“ If anything, you’re the one pestering me.” You shoved his knee, feeling the soft grass underneath.

This time of the month, the moon is full – hauntingly white against the starless sky. Its shine pooled all around them, helping the artificial lights guide them through the dark. The makeshift windmill behind you creaked faintly. You were afraid of closing your eyes, even if you were tempted because you were sure to fall asleep – the fatigue seeping into your bones.

You pulled a piece of paper, using the pen you stole from work to scribble down your phone number. “ If Megatron ever finds you, or if you’re in trouble, call me.”

He let out a dry laugh. “ And what will you do? Add yourself to the list of casualties? Mind you, I won’t mourn your death if it’s the result of stupidity.”

“ I’ll let you couch dive and complain about your problems.” You shoved the paper to his open hand. “ I know I can’t do much, but I’ll be here if you need me.”

Starscream shook his head, his smug smile falling. “ Why?”

You sighed, burying yourself deeper into your coat. “ Why not?”

“ You can get killed.” He frowned. “ Or worse. Are you not afraid?”

The silver gates across you squeaked, cradled by the wind. You could feel your cheeks light up in response to the cold. “ I know. But I made my choice when I hauled you inside my car. It’s up to you to make yours.”

With that you stood up, waving at him. “ See you around, commander.” - Leaving him to stare at you until you disappear down the path. He could hear the wind chimes whistling behind him, echoing his thoughts. All of a sudden, he was hit with the memory of your skin against his fingers. If he listens closely, he would hear your breathing under the loud pounding of the music.

It took him a while to realize that you had shoved something else into his hands, and when he uncurled them – a polaroid of you together rested above the yellow piece of paper fluttering in his palm.

The image of you grinning, sending a weird flutter against his spark.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is definitely an AU where starscream is much nicer because this is super ooc. There's a reason why this has been sitting in my drafts for ages, because I'm scared it's not in character. But it's been raining non stop here and the overall mood has been gloomy, not to mention we've been experiencing a lot of blackouts. I continued this to cheer myself up, hopefully it does the same for you as well ! <3  
> P.S - if you're waiting for a 'history of you and me' update I'm sorry it's taking longer than usual ! A new chapter will be published soon <3


End file.
